Conventionally, in a parallel A/D converter, an interpolation technique which generates a comparison value by interpolation in order to reduce the number of preamplifiers has widely been used. Use of this interpolation technique slightly reduces the number of preamplifiers. However, further reduction of the number of preamplifiers and power consumption has been desired.